


Sweet Apologies

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [18]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Apologies, Bat Family, Cake, Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: When Dick told Damian he had to apologise to Tim, he didn't expect the apology to be conventional but he certainly didn't expectthis.





	Sweet Apologies

Dick told Damian he had to apologize to Tim for claiming that he was valued less for being adopted and what did Damian came up with? A cake that read 'It's okay, Jesus loves adopted children too!?' (yes, with a question mark) depicting a dinosaur with a bow tie. Dick wants to believe that Damian was just confused on how to go about it and the cake decorator added the question mark because of his questioning tone when he placed the order. 

Tim is certain the little shit is just taking another shot at him. Jason agrees with Tim. Cassandra is baffled by the cake as a whole. Alfred reminds them that, in all fairness, their father is terrible at apologies too.

Bruce spotted the cake and immediately thought he forgot Tim’s birthday again. Damian lost what little traction he’d gained toward forgiveness when he cackled at this fact. Alfred pointed out that this just backs his previous statement.

Tim already left by that point. Cassandra followed him with the cake. Jason followed the cake. The three of them shared it on the roof. They saved a slice for Alfred.

The next day, Dick tried to make up for starting the whole mess with a Batman cake that simply read 'Love you'. He decided to count it as a win since each of his siblings ate a slice and no one attacked anyone. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the photos shown on [http://www.cakewrecks.com/home/2017/4/26/cake-talk.html](Cake%20Wrecks). I have no idea what the actual story behind the cake is.


End file.
